Love and Hate
by Licensetokill29
Summary: Tonks has a fight with herself after the outburst in the hospital wing. Lupin does the same. Please R&R! NTRL! ALL 4 CHAPTERS COMPLETE!
1. Hate

I wrote a really long fiction before this but while typing it, I decided to stray to a quick one shot. It's my second written, but my first posted.

Summary: Tonks has a fight with herself after the outburst in the hospital wing. Please R&R! NT/RL

Disclaimer: All these people came from the mind of her royal highness, J.K.R. I am but a humble servant.

She hated him. She hated him with every cell in her body. She loved him.

She was mad at him. She was absolutely fuming.

She was worried about him.

She was worried about his health.

She was worried about his happiness.

She was worried about his self-esteem.

Now, she was sad, thinking of what he had said in the hospital wing...

_...too old for you, to poor...too dangerous..._

She was mad again.

_Too old? _

There ages were not vastly different. And even so, she didn't care.

_Too Poor?_

Her fists clenched with rage and her hair turned bright red unexpectedly with anger. If she didn't care about age, she could barely think about money. It was the farthest from her mind. She was insulted by the thought that money could matter.

_Too dangerous?_

At this, her spiked red hair shot out of her head and fell down her back like fire, as if she was putting her frustration into her appearance.

Once a month he became a monster _if _he didn't take his potion. **_IF!_** She was an Auror! She handled just a much danger as him and yet _he _had all the scars!

Tonks had been pacing outside the hospital wing in the corridor. Suddenly she froze and the anger with him was now anger with herself. Lupin was so talented. She could never match him no matter how hard she tried. No one could.

He was so stupid. His ignorance was overwhelming. However, so was his intelligence. She desperately wished he wasn't so stubborn and bullheaded! Why was it so hard for him to except? Why wouldn't he let her be with him? She wanted to hurt him. She didn't want tocause him more pain. She wanted to be with him. She hated both of them. She didn't know who she hated more. Her robes began to catch and disturb dust as her pacing in the corridor sped up. She heard footsteps coming down the hallway and Lupin appeared.

"Tonks," he said attempting to discuss the inevitable.

But it was too late. She had taken off down the hall not wanting to face him.

This was a one-shot, but if people like it I could possibly continue.


	2. Care

Lupin was now outside the hospital wing, looking for Tonks. He has to tell her once and for all it wouldn't work

He was so old. She was so young. She needed someone her age who was happy and bright like herself, not an aged and sullen

man like him.

Tonks deserved so much that he could not provide. He had always be struggling to make ends meat. It was hard enough to

support himself, let alone another. And it wasn't just a random person. Tonks should have the best money can buy, and

someone else to give it to her.

The danger in his life was too much for anyone. He was a monster. He would always be a monster. It wasn't going to expose

her to that. If she was hurt, he would never forgive himself.

Yes, it was best this way. He hurried down the corridors searching so he could tell her. She would understand. She was

incredibly intelligent. She was incredibly beautiful. She was incredibly loving...

Suddenly, memories of the past 10 minutes flooded his head. He could still feel the strain on his robes as she seized them in

emotion. "I don't care!" had been her words. She didn't know what she was saying. He was the only one seeing the situation

with a clear head. Of course she cared. She knew he didn't deserve her. And yet, _I don't care!_ kept coming back to him. Then,

like a painful thump on the head, it hit him. _She didn't care. She didn't care about money or age or safety. The only thing she _

_cared about was him._

At this revelation, his walking turned to running. He sped through the corridor to tell her he did care either. They could be

together. But she had heard him coming, and just as he turned the corner, she ran away in a flurry of long, bright red hair. He

stopped, wondering if it was worth it to run after her.


	3. Running, Lost, and Found

Thanks to all my lovely reviews! They tell me there is still justice in the world. FYI to Agnes1014:

u have spelling mistakes  
well i know wht u ment so its good

_U _is spelled Y-O-U, _i_ is I, _wht _is W-H-A-T, and _ment is _M-E-A-N-T. When showing possession, use the form _its, _so you are saying I own the good. When showing a contraction, as in _it's good, _you use an apostrophe.I almost have the first chapter of my mega story up, so be sure to look for it!

So, this is going to be a combo chapter!

Now, where were we?

Tonks ran through the halls and found herself on the grounds. She looked out and saw the forbidden forest as a black hole only shadowed by half a moon. She sat down in the grass and focused on the moon.

Tonks hated the moon. She hated everything about it. She hated what the moon did to him. No, she didn't hate what the moon did to him. She hated what he _thought _it did to him. Without warning, her hair turned a soft blue and shortened to shoulder length. Before, she couldn't change at all. Now she couldn't control her changing. She thought about running away from him back at the castle. What would he have said, had she not run? _"I've told you so many time, it can't work." _

This was what he had always said, and she hated him for it. Why did she hate him and love it at the same time? How was that possible? She laid down and looked up. The sun was rising and the rays began casting purple and red streaks in the sky. She closed her eyes only to have them snap back open at the sound of grass crunching. He had followed her!

It took Lupin a total of one breath to decide to find her. She had waited so long for him, and he didn't want her to wait any longer. He came outside and looked around for her. The sun was already rising now. The moon was gone. For once, he didn't care about the moon. Right now it wasn't his problem

Suddenly he spotted her as she laid down in the grass. His pace quickened and his mind went blank, thinking of what to say. He had to tell her how he felt. He had to say it could happen. He had to say something, before she took off again. He wouldn't let her run away.

HAHAHAHA! DEATH TO CLIFF HANGERS! Remember, reviews brighten my day, even negative ones! Just tell me if i should continue after this chapter.


	4. Love

She didn't get up. He came and sat down. "Tonks," he began.

"No, save it!" she snapped. "I am sick of your excuses! I am sick of your reasons. I have heard them before and I don't want to hear them again! There is no good reason why we couldn't work and you know that. Yet, you fight it so much!"

Her hair was now orange and curly like flames and her eyes seemed to burn him as they cast a gleam of rage. It was now or never. She had to put a stop to the wonder, the possibilities.

"Either you love me, or you don't!" She said with anger pouring out of her mouth. "Either I am with you, or I am not. You cant have one with another. You cant mix and match feelings!"

Tonks was now shaking with anger, still sitting in the dew-covered grass with him. She looked at him with her still-blazing eyes, waiting for a reply to come.

Lupin listened to her words with pain. It hurt him to see the what he caused her. When she had finished her speech, he tried to remember the words he had chosen to explain his answer, but the only thing that came out was "I love you too."

She kept her stare and looked into his eyes, as if reading his thoughts. Then, she fell into him sideways, and as he steadied her, something happened. Her angry face became warm and inviting. The length of her hair shortened dramatically as it went from wavy curls, to spikes. The color of her hair then slowly changed from fire-like orange, to bubble-gum pink. She closed her eyes, and still leaning against him, drifted off. She had won her battle of love and hate.


End file.
